


Yuri Approved!

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ユリ熊嵐 | Yuri Kuma Arashi
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, NSFW Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: С самого начала мы вас ненавидели... и с самого начала мы вас любили. Потому-то мы и хотели с вами подружиться — преодолеть эту Стену (с) Yuri Kuma Arashi
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Визуал R — NC-17





	Yuri Approved!

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с аниме Yuri Kuma Arashi


End file.
